Street lighting has been used heretofore exclusively to illuminate buildings and vehicular and pedestrian traffic. In this regard, beginning with oil and gas lighting, arc lighting, and then mercury vapor, metal halide, and sodium lighting sources, the attempt and the goal has been to provide one single source of illumination that provides light for safety, and illuminates the landscape below the street light. Street lighting is traditionally mounted on top of poles and the luminaire focused downward. Further, in all cases except for the manual addition of different light sources or filters, the color or color temperature of the light source is fixed. The color temperature of light sources is expressed in “degrees Kelvin”. The light sources, due to their manufactured characteristics, produce a single “color temperature” in the visible spectrum.
As outdoor activities have become more common, there has arisen the need to increasingly illuminate buildings, in addition to streets, to change the color of the lights for use in “light shows” and the like, for projection of patterns in the light beam, and for movement of the lighting beam as desired. While lights that can change color are known in the art, and moveable lights are known in the art, as remotely controlled lights each of these requires one or more separate fixtures for use outdoors, and do not utilize the luminaries readily available in streetlights. Thus, those skilled in the art continue to search for a solution on how to provide luminaries for street and building illumination that allow for “hands free” or automatic control of any desired combination of the following: the color of the lighting beam, the focus position of the lighting, the movement of the lighting beam, and projections of patterns created by the lighting beam, all configured and mounted in such a way that all of the above features can be accomplished from a single mounting position on top or within the structure that holds the luminaire or luminaries.